


And Fundy

by Anonymous



Series: L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Adoptive family, Angst, BUT I MADE A PART 2, Canon Trans Character, Fundy gets the hug he needs :), Fundy rlly needs a hug :(, Fundy the character is trans, Fundy the person playing the character is not, Fundy-centric, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I KNOW I SAID THERE WAS NO COMFORT, SO, Sad Floris | Fundy, father son dynamics - Freeform, there is a separation there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fundy tries so, so hard to be recognized, but all he ever ends up being is an afterthought.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013610
Comments: 69
Kudos: 767
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, I posted chapter 19 of TWPBIWO too early so I got bored and wrote this :)
> 
> TW: angst, daddy issues, neglect

Fundy Soot. Youngest, oldest, middle, and only son of Wilbur Dimitrius Johnson Soot.

Always last.

Fundy is born during a storm and left in the rain until his father comes to check on his mother. His mother, who, by the way, goes missing soon after. His mother, who he is told was a wonderful woman, a shapeshifter with an affinity for the river and the form of a fish.

He's brought inside a van and raised to be a good little fox. He's raised with a name he's forgotten and hair in expertly done braids. His father says that he's got practice, braiding his twin's hair for years. Fundy has never met this twin, and soon forgets about the comment altogether.

He is raised alongside his uncle and his uncle's best friend. It's strange to think them all to be around the same age, and yet have one be his father's brother. Tommy is loud and brash and says that Fundy gets dirty too much. Tubbo pushes his arm at that, says that Tommy gets dirtier, so it doesn't matter.

Fundy loves his father very, very much, but he is never a priority. He is babied and coddled, while Tommy and Tubbo are treated their age. In an act meant to get attention, Fundy folds his ears out of the way and chops off his tidy braid with Wilbur's axe. 

He finds that he quite likes it this way.

He steals clothes from his uncle (who is really more like a brother, Tubbo as well) and a hat from a shelf he has to climb to reach, and no one says a word. He names himself, and the world keeps turning.

He fades into the background once more.

When war breaks out and he and Tommy and Tubbo are all only teenagers, they are promoted. Tommy becomes right-hand-man. Tubbo becomes secretary of state. 

Fundy becomes 'Wilbur's little champion'.

He makes his own uniform, spends hours on it, changing the colors and keeping the design. It stands out, bright among the darker colors of the other uniforms. He is mocked and told that his crayon suit is 'so cute'. 

He closes his lips over bared teeth and stifles a huff. He picks up a sword and continues his fight.

The war is won. Wilbur is president. Tommy is vice. Tubbo is secretary.

Fundy is 'little champion, yes you are'.

An election is held.

Schlatt is president. Quackity is vice. Tubbo is secretary. Fundy is archbishop.

He still plays no role, but at least he's recognized.

Fundy jokes that he hates everyone (he doesn't, but he does hate most), but he hates himself most in the moment where he watches Niki scream, in the moment where he watches Eret scale the flag in record time, in the moment where he watches them fail at putting out the fire he's started.

(The fire that Sapnap snuck in to teach him about)

He documents it all. He spends night and day detailing everything, gaining trust, and building his home nation. 

Tubbo is executed in front of him, and he is helpless to stop it. He doesn't make it up the stairs in time, and he's shot down seconds later by a man with long, pink hair done in a familiarly styled braid.

He wakes up, gets shot again, wakes up, gets shot again, wakes up, and Technoblade is gone. 

Fundy spends one hour nursing his pain and fresh scars before Schlatt is ordering work again.

So Fundy works from the inside, from the outside, from the in-between, and writes and writes and writes. He writes through ten pens (and counting) and two finger splints. He writes through fat tears and he writes through hidden burrows and he makes note of it all. He writes through three diaries, and sews them together at the spine with thick twine.

He writes until his hands shake with exhaustion, and then he writes some more.

And he brings it to his father and his uncle and his uncle's friend and the ex-ex-ex-vice president and he's spat at. He is told he is despised, a traitor of a son, he is not to be trusted.

He is used to it, and he takes it all without flinching. He sits in his hastily-built prison while they read through months and months and months of spying. And they doubt him. 

Wilbur tosses the journals on the ground, and they split as the twine snaps. Tommy walks over it to speak with Wilbur. Technoblade stands at the overhang and watches.

Dream speaks of a traitor, and all eyes go to Fundy. Of course they do.

Up until Techno and Dream detonate the land, Fundy is suspected. Up until Wilbur is murdered, Fundy is suspected.

New L'Manburg flourishes.

Tubbo is president. Tommy is vice. 

And Fundy?

… and Fundy.

He watches them mock him again. He's an orphan, so clearly his father's twin will target him. He's an orphan. He's abandoned. He's alone. 

And no one will stop reminding him.

(Fundy wonders if Wilbur was actually defending him or if he was just tired of Schlatt talking)

He tries not to fade into the background, he tries to make himself known, tries with his small explosion, tries with the removal of his jacket, tries with his bridge to Quackity's. 

He scrambles for recognition, he clings to anyone who will listen, he grasps at words and glances, he soaks up the attention whenever someone even mentions his name (because really, that's all the attention he gets, and it's rare).

His house is large and empty and blocked off from the rest of L'Manburg, because Quackity was more important. Because Karl was more important. Because everyone was more important, and he's just a child to be babied and coddled and blocked in. A child to be seen and not heard.

So L'Manburg grows, built by the following: Tubbo, Tommy, Quackity, Karl, Puffy, Phil, Sapnap.

(And Fundy)

(And Fundy)

("And Fundy," he whispers, because not even his own father's ghost remembers him anymore)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Fundy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a part 2 so :)

Fundy is raised to be a good little fox. To be seen and not heard (whether that was Wilbur's intention or not). To be smart, to make good choices, to think things through.

He does not think before saying yes to Eret when they ask if he wants to be adopted, and can anyone really blame him?

Eret is the only adult that's ever given Fundy the time of day. On the same token, Eret betrayed L'Manburg for a castle that ends up empty under George's rule (aside from H, but H can't be bothered to move anyway).

What Eret did, Fundy thinks back, was very out of character for them. He remembers their kind words, the way they ruffled his fur and praised him when Wilbur only did the same to Tommy or Tubbo. They built the walls through days and nights and rain and heat. 

(The walls that Fundy's torn down)

(The walls that Wilbur's detonated)

But they're at least trying to fix it all. 

(They'll never admit how Dream threatened Fundy's life if they didn't join, they'll never admit that the castle was a cover story, that they'd built it for L'Manburg originally, a gift twisted into a mockery and a symbol of betrayal)

So, a week after Wilbur is buried (a week of ignoring his ghost), Fundy accepts Eret's offer. He is only seventeen, and his grandfather is tired of having him in the house, and he just wants to feel cared about.

Phil signs the papers. Fundy packs his things. Eret welcomes him with open arms.

Fundy doesn't call Eret 'dad' or 'mom' or any sort of parental nickname. They have always just been Eret to him, and so Eret they stay. They don't mind, they understand.

Fundy learns that Eret has never really had a family either, that they picked up on the signs quickly when they joined L'Manburg. They'd taken him under their wing on purpose.

And Fundy cries, because he's never had someone understand. 

Eret crowns him prince, since they are the king, and when Fundy gives them a confused look, they say they're rebuilding the castle. Making it bigger and better, and they're staying on New L'Manburg's side this time. Or at least, they're staying on Fundy's side.

For now, they both live in a small house, enough to sustain them, but not taking up too much space. Fundy helps Eret build the castle, marvels at the work, and smiles every time Eret ruffles his fur or hugs him.

H stops by, one day, and asks, "Who's the castle for?"

Eret does not hesitate to reply, "Me and Fundy."

(And Fundy)

(And Fundy!)

("And Fundy," Fundy mumbles to himself, smiling so hard that it hurts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Fundy get recognized 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Fundy :(
> 
> Also Wilbur's full name was a joke, I think Quackity wrote it in one of the books in Ghostbur's library once, and it just kinda stuck in my brain so.


End file.
